


The Great Avengers Bake Off

by iron_parkr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Avengers Family, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_parkr/pseuds/iron_parkr
Summary: “Alright, ladies and gentlemen, you know your mission,” Natasha said. She looked out over the group gathered in front of her on the common room couch, eyeing them up. “You’ve been given your assignment. Everyone has two hours, no exceptions. You’ll split off into teams of two, and as soon as I say, you can begin the competition.”“Jeez, Nat, they’re just gingerbread houses,” said Tony.“You’re the one who said this was for ‘all the marbles and glory in the house,’ Tony,” Natasha replied, sending him a half-hearted glare.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	The Great Avengers Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for celestial-irondad on tumblr for Irondad Secret Santa! It was super fun to write and I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it as much I did when I was writing it! Happy holidays y'all!!

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, you know your mission,” Natasha said. She looked out over the group gathered in front of her on the common room couch, eyeing them up. “You’ve been given your assignment. Everyone has two hours, no exceptions. You’ll split off into teams of two, and as soon as I say, you can begin the competition.”

“Jeez, Nat, they’re just gingerbread houses,” said Tony.

“You’re the one who said this was for ‘all the marbles and glory in the house,’ Tony,” Natasha replied, sending him a half-hearted glare.

A small hand flew high in the air. “Auntie Nat, I have a question and it’s _really_ important!”

Natasha’s expression softened. “Yes, Morgan?”

“Do we get to pick the teams or do we gotta get stuck with someone?” Morgan asked. She snuggled closer into Pepper’s side.

“Excellent question,” said Bruce. “We’ve actually already picked out the teams. Completely randomly, of course.” Morgan stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout. “But don’t worry, I promise they’re all very fair.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Tony said, sounding very much like a petulant child.

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor, acting as the judges for the competition, gathered around a pad of paper.

“Team One will be Tony and Rhodes,” Bruce announced.

Tony looked at his best friend with a mischievous glint in his eye. Rhodey tried to hold back a smile.

“Team Two is Peter and Morgan,” said Natasha.

Morgan squealed. She jumped up from her spot on the couch and crawled over her father and into Peter’s lap.

“We’re gonna make the best house, right, Petey?” Morgan not-so-quietly whispered.

Peter nodded, ruffling her hair with a broad grin. “Definitely, Mo.”

Natasha cleared her throat, catching Peter and Morgan’s attention. They exchanged a glance and Morgan giggled.

“Team Three will be Pepper and May,” Thor continued.

Shouts filled the room as Pepper and May smiled at each other.

“That should be illegal!” Tony protested. “I demand a redo!”

“Don’t be a spoilsport!”

“They’re too powerful together!”

“Can you two knock it off so we can get started?” Natasha interjected, an impatient hand on her hip.

May said under her breath, “He started it.”

Tony sputtered indignantly. He opened his mouth to defend his honor, but Natasha silenced him with a look. She rolled her eyes as she lowered her gaze to the paper again. “The last team is gonna be Steve and Clint.”

Steve turned to look at Clint on the other end of the couch. They nodded at each other before returning their attention to Natasha, Bruce, and Thor.

Nat’s eyes roamed over everyone on the couch in front of her, lingering on Tony for a moment longer than necessary, just to make him squirm. It was a hobby of hers.

“You can start… now!”

Eight bodies scrambled up from the couch and clambered over each other. There were four stations set up across the kitchen. Each one sported a gingerbread house already set up, along with two gingerbread men and two extra pieces carved out to look like a door and the top of a chimney. They were also given a big bag of white icing, two smaller tubes of red and green icing, and enough candy decorations to cover an entire gingerbread house and then some.

Peter and Morgan set up shop at a station on the island in the middle of the room, so Morgan could sit on one of the tall chairs and be able to see and help (as much as a six-year-old could). Steve and Clint took the station at the other end of the island, with Tony and Rhodey behind them at the kitchen counter. Pepper and May had their backs to Peter and Morgan.

The kitchen exploded with noise as the teams surveyed their materials and began heated discussions of how they wanted to decorate their houses.

“We need to make sure it’s structurally sound—”

“Tony, it’s just a gingerbread house!”

“What’s the point of decorating it if it’s just gonna fall apart anyway, Rhodey!”

Steve’s and Clint’s heads were bent low, talking in hushed voices. Clint nodded along to whatever plan Steve was coming up with on the fly.

“I think we should have lots of the lights on top,” Morgan told Peter as she held up the baggie filled with candy Christmas lights in every color of the rainbow.

“That’s a great idea, Mo,” Peter said.

“And the gingerbread men should go on the roof,” Morgan added.

Peter’s hands stilled in dumping out the other bags of candy onto tiny plastic plates. He looked at her in confusion and asked, “Why on the roof?”

“They’re waiting for Santa,” she said simply.

Peter thought about it for a moment before shrugging. Gingerbread men on the roof. Why not?

Meanwhile, Pepper had already started giving their gingerbread men red and green buttons and hair and smiles while May put down a line of white icing on the roof for the chimney.

As each team formulated their plans and got down to decorating, a hush fell over the kitchen, broken only by soft murmurs exchanged between teammates. Every so often, prying eyes tried to spy on other teams. Necks would crane to get a good look at the competition. There were only a handful of times they got away with it, though. Natasha was watching everyone like a hawk, and if she caught someone trying to cheat, she would steal some of their candy decorations.

Time was very quickly winding down. When Thor gave everyone the twenty-minute warning, Steve ran a hand through his hair and May started biting her nails. Peter frantically stuck gummy trees into globs of icing at the base of the house. Tony cursed so loudly Morgan jumped, sending a plate of candy flying into the air. She watched as the tiny candy balls rolled across the floor of the kitchen before looking up to find ten pairs of eyes on her.

“Oops,” she said with a giggle. She didn’t sound at all sorry about it.

“They should lose points for that,” Tony called from across the kitchen.

“She’s six!” Bruce reminded him.

Tony clicked his tongue. “Oh, Brucie, don’t tell me you’re getting soft on me.”

“Does that count as sabotaging another team?” Steve asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

“Since it’s Tony, I wanna say yes,” Nat answered.

“That’s a threat! I’m being threatened!”

“Shut up and add more icing, Tones.”

Thor stared intently at the timer they’d set and counted down the minutes for the teams, and then the seconds, until—

“Time’s up!” Nat announced. “Step away from your stations!”

Everyone backed up to admire their handiwork and scope out the competition. Morgan put her arms in the air so Pepper would pick her up.

Peter and Morgan’s house was nothing if not creative. There was icing dripping onto the cardboard and candy lights stuck haphazardly across the roof next to the two gingerbread men. Morgan obviously had free reign with the gingerbread men—the red and green lumps of icing made them stick out about three times larger than normal. The trees around the base of the house slumped against the icing holding them in place. The door was slanted and the chimney had lost a corner somewhere in the decorating process.

Pepper and May went for simplicity. Their house was sleek and aesthetically pleasing, with perfectly spaced candy and intricate lines and swirls of icing. They managed to use an equal amount of red and green for everything from window decor to the outfits they’d given their gingerbread men. Nothing looked out of place.

The house Steve and Clint made looked like they’d tried for the same aesthetic as Pepper and May but couldn’t quite reach it. Their lines weren’t as straight or carefully placed, and their candy didn’t seem to be as strictly color-coded as the girls’. But it was a much better effort than Tony and Rhodey.

Tony and Rhodey’s gingerbread house was, well, a bit of a disaster. Part of the roof had caved in, probably from the literal pound of icing they’d put on it. Candy stuck out from odd places. One of their gingerbread men was missing a leg, the other an arm. It almost looked like they’d really tried to do something in the beginning, but gave up halfway through and just threw on whatever they could get their hands on.

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor spent a long time walking around the kitchen to inspect each house. They whispered among themselves as they went, hiding their mouths behind their pad of paper. Finally, when the tension in the room had become almost unbearable, they nodded to each other and filed into line in front of the teams.

“Everyone did a really great job, and you all should be proud of yourselves,” Bruce said, clapping his hands together.

“But there can be only one winning team,” Nat said. She looked at each team in turn. “And they are… Peter and Morgan.”

Morgan reached out for Peter, who took her from Pepper. Morgan flung her arms around Peter’s neck and nearly burst his sensitive ears with her shrill laugh.

“We won, Petey! We won!” she yelled.

Peter grinned broadly. “I know! Great job, Morgan!”

Tony, on the other hand, was not very happy with this.

“You’re biased judges, of course you were gonna pick the six-year-old!” he shouted. “I want a new panel of judges!”

“Tony, honey, you would have picked Morgan and Peter no matter how their house looked and you know it,” Pepper told him. “Besides, your roof is caving in. I don’t think new judges would help your chances very much.”

“That—” He gave her a peck on the cheek— “is entirely false and I will not stand for this slander.”

Steve just shook his head. “I’m surprised you’re not upset, Pepper. Your house was amazing.”

“Oh, we knew as soon as Peter and Morgan were put together no one else was winning,” May said. “So we thought, might as well have fun with it anyway!”

Peter looked down at the little girl in his arms. “You hear that, MoMo? You and I are the dream team.”

“Hell yeah, we are!” Morgan said, and she smiled wide when everyone laughed.


End file.
